Harry Potter and the Curse of Time
by lindz1
Summary: Siruis is found out, will Harry be able to clear his name? note - OOTP spoilers


The Witching Hour. Harry walked along the riverside, clutching his glowing wand in his hand. Sweat trickled off his nose and forehead, where his scar was. Harry put his free hand to his scar and felt it prickling, burning slightly. Suddenly, his head exploded, pain seared through his scar, coursing around his body. Harry cried out, closing his eyes. At that moment, he lost his balance and was falling into the river, his wand slipping out of his hand. As he plunged into the icy water, Harry heard screams echoing around his head. He opened his eyes and gasped, water filling his mouth and lungs. He saw eerie, transparent people floating in the water beside him, around him. Harry could feel their glacial breath penetrating his skin, sinking into his bones, his heart, his soul. And then, the screaming stopped. Harry found he could breathe, he swam forward to a rock. He pulled at the tentacle-like seaweed, raising himself on top of the rock. Harry leant forward, peering over the edge of the rock and saw something that made his heart stop. It was Sirius, a his ghastly, disorientated, skeletal spirit, drifting sinisterly across a bottomless, murky trench, dug carelessly into the riverbed. Harry felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach. Here he was, standing feet away from his godfather, the man who had died only in the last two months, the man who had died tried to save Harry, the man who had died because of Harry. Harry felt a sense of longing towards the ghost Sirius, a emotion that no- one, not even Albus Dumbledore could understand, a feeling that every time he thought about him, Sirius would be there, waiting to see him back at Grimmauld Place. But it wasn't true. Yet Sirius was right in front of Harry, drifting silently through the shadows. Unexpectedly, Harry's scar seared with pain. Harry saw why. Lord Voldemort was beside Sirius, wand raised ready to strike. His pale face looked murderous, his red slit eyes were narrowed and the sound of his rasping, snake-like breathe filled the silence around the ditch. His deadly gaze was focused entirely on Sirius, nothing could have made him more lethal. 'Crucio.' Harry yelled as Sirius withered in agony, struggling to breathe. Harry felt himself stretching out towards the duel. He was going to grab Sirius, haul him onto the rock to safety. But his knees skidded on the mossy boulder and he tumbled towards Voldemort, Harry saw his eyes wide in surprise. Harry expected to collide with Voldemort, but he fell straight through him. Harry saw the endless pit swallowing him up, he felt the cold of the trench and saw the slimy walls, as if hundreds of fish had swam down here at once and many had been splatted onto the sides.  
  
In a small bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter woke up.  
  
Harry groped through the darkness for his glasses and placed them shakily on his nose. He glanced at his alarm clock, 7.47 am. He pulled the covers off of his body and stretched out to the loose floorboard under his bed to get some parchment and a quill. After retrieving them from the hole, Harry staggered over to his desk. The sun shone through the gap in the curtains and spilled onto the parchment that lay on the desk. Harry bent over it, and wrote.  
  
Dear Ron, I had another dream about Sirius last night. Voldemort was there, he was going to attack Sirius' spirit. It was underwater and I was there, swimming and my scar hurt. I fell into a pit and then woke up. Can you ask your dad about it and send an answer back with Hedwig? Thanks, Harry.  
  
Then on a separate piece of parchment he wrote a note to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione, I had another dream about Sirius last night. Voldemort wanted to attack Sirius' spirit in a river, in a pit. I fell into it a then I woke up. My scar hurt during it, but nothing happened. Please send something back with Hedwig, Thanks, Harry  
  
Harry paused, running his hand over his forehead and scar. There was something strange about this dream, it was unlike no dream he had ever experienced before, and before the first day at Hogwarts. Tomorrow, Harry would once again board the gleaming Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, back to Gryffindor Tower, back home. Harry screwed up the letters and threw them into his bin. He decided that he would tell Ron and Hermione tomorrow, in private. Harry felt a bit better now, but nothing could take away the gnawing sensation that nagged at his brain. You'll never see Sirius again, a little voice jeered, He's gone forever now. You were too stupid to realise it was a trap. You're nothing but a big-headed fool, Harry Potter. Voldemort was right to want to kill you. 'Shut up!' yelled Harry, waking a frustrated Hedwig. He stormed over to his bed and sank onto the mattress, holding his quill so tightly, that the feathered part tore and twisted in his hand. Harry felt his eyes watering, and scrubbed furiously at them with his hand. He opened the photo album on his bedside table. Sirius grinned up at him, positive and cheerful, waving frantically. Harry smiled back weakly, and a thought hit him. Literally. Hedwig had flown in through the open window, and cuffed Harry with her wing. She dropped an envelope into his lap and ruffled her feathers. Harry tore open the envelope, dropping the quill onto the floor. He recognised Ron's untidy scrawl and Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry, Hope you are feeling a bit more like yourself, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Listen, I have something to tell you on the train. It is about Sirius. No-one except myself and Dad knows, I hope you'll like it. See you tomorrow. Ron Dear Harry I hope you are feeling a bit better, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Please be careful and don't let the Dursley's out of your site until you go through the Barrier. See you on the train. Ron asked me to add a bit onto his note, so there it is. Love Hermione  
  
Harry read and re-read Ron's note, wondering what the surprise would be. He stroked Hedwig and fed her an Owl Treat, and she hooted softly in return, nibbling his ear affectionately. 'Harry!' shrieked Aunt Petunia, ''Breakfast!' Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia handed him a small portion of toast, beans and bacon. He sat at the small round table and poked the meal with his fork. Suddenly, Kirby, the Dursley's new pet dog, launched himself across the hall floor, and skidded into the kitchen on his backside. Harry dropped the bacon onto the floor, which Kirby ate greedily. Harry nibbled at the toast and pushed his plate away from him. 'Thank you, Aunt Petunia, but I don't feel like eating the rest.' 'OK, just remember that Vernon will be driving you to the station today, while I take Dudley and Kirby to the vets. And don't mess up the car.' She glared at him as he shuffled out of the kitchen. Harry pulled his already packed trunk to the door. It was only half past eight, an full hour and a half until Harry would leave the Dursley's for the next year. He had to admit, though, it was one of the best summers in the Dursley household that he had ever had. In the second week of the holiday's, Uncle Vernon had bought Harry a small television for his room and a second hand CD player. Harry had had a good time, listening to the Weird Sisters CD he had ordered through the Daily Prophet and watching videos on how to improve his Quidditch. He had felt that Jesophina Freidya had given good tips on Quidditch, not just the history and background. After taking out a subscription in the last week of term, Harry had been up to date with the current 'Voldemort News' in the wizarding world. Unexpectedly, a Ministry Barn Owl swooped down the stairs and dropped a thick letter at Harry's feet. After watching the owl disappear back up the stairs, Harry grabbed the letter.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
The Department of Magical Investigations wishes to question you on the apparent death of Mr Sirius Black and the re-appearance of Mr Tom Riddle. The questioning will take place on Thursday, October the 15th at Room 5 in the Department stated above. Please be there for 3.45. We will provide refreshments.  
  
Lucida Cluster Head of the Department of Magical Investigations  
  
Lucida Cluster  
  
Harry cursed them under his breath as a sickening feeling crept into his stomach. Questioning? Harry doubted it would be for an investigation, more a newspaper article. He remembered back to the previous year when the Daily Prophet had turned against him, why would they want to question him now? Suddenly, Vernon Dursley came thundering down the stairs. 'Harry Potter!' he snarled. 'I have just found a foul mess in Dudders bedroom. Who do you think that was, eh?' His colossal purple face sported a big bushy moustache, which quivered whenever he spoke. 'It was Kirby and you know who has to clean it up don't you? Well, don't stand there sucking your thumb, clean it up!' Harry watched him disappear through the kitchen door, muttering to himself. Harry caught the words 'useless human-being' and empty-headed ball of fluff' as he trouped up the stairs to Dudley's bedroom. After cleaning up Kirby's mess, Harry glanced at his watch again. One full hour to go. He stared at his reflection in the hall mirror. A small, skinny, black- haired teenager stared back at him. His green eyes blinked at the oversize clothes that were hanging loosely around him. His jeans were far too baggy for him and the sleeves of his T-shirt came way past his elbows. Harry heard a slightly muffled clang coming from his bedroom. He sprinted up the stairs and turned into his room. Hedwig had overturned her cage and was lying in a crumpled heap of feathers on Harry's bed. He sighed and went towards the cage. It would take him at least ¼ of an hour to clean up the mess, so he might as well clean out Hedwig's cage. At quarter to ten, Aunt Petunia shrieked up the stairs at Harry. 'Harry! Put your trunk in the boot of the car and get ready to go!' 'And comb your hair.!' added Uncle Vernon from the living room couch. Harry heaved Hedwig's cage onto his bed and coaxed her into it. She hooted and beat her wings against the bars. Harry hauled his trunk down the stairs and opened the front door. He gasped. There, in front of the car sat a stern-looking tabby cat, staring at the door in which Harry had just exited. 'P-Professor McGonagall?' said Harry uncertainly. 'Mew,' said the cat. Suddenly, the cat transformed into a severe-looking woman wearing a long black cloak and an emerald-green pointed hat. 'Mr Potter,' she began,' I am only here to keep an eye on your travel to Kings Cross. However,' she eyed him menacingly, 'There will be others waiting before and beyond the Barrier to ensure your safety. I believe Mr Moody, Miss Tonks and Mr Lupin are among them. They will be in disguise so if you somehow recognise them, please do not make it apparent that you do so. I believe your aunt is coming, so I will turn back into a cat. Do not, and I repeat DO NOT stray from the platform, Mr Potter.' Her face weakened. 'Be careful, Harry.' she whispered as she transformed into the tabby cat and slinked past the garden hedge. Aunt Petunia marched through the open door. 'Right,' she said, 'Come on Harry, you don't want to be late. Put your trunk in the boot, get your owl and let's GO!' She stalked past him and opened the boot of the car. Harry lifted his trunk and struggled to put in the boot. 'Oh for heaven's sake!' cried Aunt Petunia. 'Vernon!' Uncle Vernon came waddling through the hall, his moustache twitching and pushed Harry's trunk into the boot. Harry padded back to his bedroom and carried Hedwig's cage to the car. He put her on the seat beside him and strapped himself in.  
* When Harry and Aunt Petunia arrived at Kings Cross, Harry noticed a short, fat man limping across the doorway. His bald head gleamed in the sunlight and his out-of-date clothing was pulled tightly around his flab. Harry recognised the limp, it was Mad-Eye Moody, a famous Auror that had been part of a recent investigation of Lord Voldemort's return. He remembered what Professor McGonagall had told him. '.If you somehow recognise them, please do not make it apparent that you do so.' Harry walked past him, wheeling his trunk and Hedwig's cage on a station trolley. 


End file.
